Forum:Vorschläge und Kritik
Feuer frei in der nagelneuen Wiki! - - LuzifersFreund 11:20, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) *okay okay, worum geht`s in deinem wiki? --Interceptor 1801 - talk to me 15:40, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Das meiste steht bereits auf der Hauptseite. Im Prinzip geht es um das gleiche wie in den genannten Wikis. Wie bei jeder Satirewiki eigentlich. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass in der Luzipedia die Betreuung von Neuautoren sehr ernst genommen werden soll. Es wird keine Debatten über den Grad der Witzigkeit von Artikeln geben. Beispielsweise. Kein Artikel wird gelöscht weil er einigen nicht witzig genug ist. In meiner Wiki geht es um den Spass am Schreiben. Hier geht es um die Freude am Wortspiel. Und: Es ist eine Wiki. Hier wird, soll und darf debattiert werden. Ausgenommen wenn es um den "Humorgehalt" geht. Ich will dich nun nicht zutexten, aber ich hoffe ich habe deine Frage einigermaßen beantwortet? - - LuzifersFreund 21:03, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) *alles verstanden, ein ähnliches projekt wie die weltenbibliothek also. na dann, möge das glück des tüchtigen mit dir sein --Interceptor 1801 - talk to me 09:26, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Nein. Anders als die Weltenbibliothek, schließlich ist sie (die weltenbibliothek) etwas originäres und einzigartiges. Eher so wie ... keine Ahnung ;-) Luzipedia eben. Eine Nischen-Humor-Satire-Comedy-Zynismus-Ironie Wiki. - - LuzifersFreund 13:24, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Einzigartigkeit Ich denke/ hoffe, dass die Luzipedia durchaus eine von den üblichen Humorwikis noch nicht besetzte Nische besetzen kann. Durch den Bann von Fäkal- und Primitivhumor hast Du ja schon mal Weichen in eine Richtung gestellt, die eher anspruchsvollere Autoren / Leser ansprechen kann. Nur bedeutet das dann halt auch tendenziell weniger Leser / autoren. Eine Idee wäre, den Skin noch etwas "höllischer" zu gestalten, mit Farben Schwarz rot, und so. Das Logo ist natürlich stark vom "dies ist ein Kamlo-Dissident Projekt" Nimbus geprägt, am Anfang sicher okay, wäre aber nicht schlecht, wenn da mittelfrisrig auch was eigenes entstehen könnte. Aber ich kenn das ja, am Anfang hatten wir auf der WB auch noch viel Stupi-Zeugs, es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir uns wirklich wegentwickelt haben. -- 17:38, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Mrs. Kennedy! Danke für dein Feedback! Ich hoffe auch, dass ich mit der Gründung eine Nische besetzt habe, die es so noch nicht gab. Klar gibt das Logo ein gewisses Image vor. Aber ich hatte auf die Schnelle nichts anderes halbwegs passendes zur Hand ;-) Und da war mir das Kamel mit den (nachträglich aufgesetzten) Hörnern auf der Trantüte gerade richtig. Aber Kamelo-Dissident ... impliziert ein Andersdenken IN einem System, um das System zu stürzen bzw. eine Veränderung IM System herbeizuführen. Und die Kamelo ist nicht mehr das System in dem ich stecke und ich möchte da auch nicht meine Kraft reinstecken da irgendwas zu verändern. :Aber gebe ich dir Recht, dass mittelfristig was neues als Logo her muss. Auch gebe ich dir Recht, dass das Skin geändert werden sollte. Aber im Moment sieht es eben so aus, dass ich kurzfristig keine Zeit habe das was entsprechendes vorzubereiten. Und da war mir der Rohbau, die Richtung wohin die Luzipedia geht und der Inhalt wichtiger. Auch denke ich, sollte das Layout nicht gar so bunt aufdringlich sein, wie bei anderen aber andererseits auch nicht eine erkennbare "Parodie" auf die Wikipedia sein. Also keine Stupi und keine Uncy oder Kamelo. Luzipedia eben. Hättest du denn da eine Idee wegen des Skins? Schwarz/Rot hört sich erstmal düster an ... Wie kann man denn das ändern und eventuell wieder rückgängig machen? Da habe ich Null Ahnung. - - LuzifersFreund 20:56, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC)